Moon's Story
by MusicInTheWind
Summary: A story about a girl who has a kid and falls in love with one of the greasers. Set in 2009. Give it a chance please. Dally and Johnny are alive.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so nervous this is my first fanfic so don't kill me. I hope this is not to bad.**

Moon's pov

I live with my brother David and his girlfriend Mia. They have 2 kids with each other. One is a three year old little girl named Caylee and the other is three month old Jason. They are both incredibly adorable. My brother works at an office for some finance stuff and Mia is a stay at home mom. David is 26 and Mia is 24.

I am 22 and I don't really work anywhere because I have someone to take care of. My son. When I turned 16, I got pregnant with him. He is now 6 and his name is Jayden. He is very smart and a sweetheart. He also as some traits from his dad. His dad is not around. When I got pregnant with Jayden, his dad left. What a jerk.

We decided to move to a town in Oklahoma because my brother got a promotion. I didn't know that the town would affect me so much but it did. I'm not that social but I definitely got involved with the social scene in that town.

**Was it bad or was it good? Tell me because I'm dying to know. I need at least**** 3 ****reviews to go on****.** **Review!!!!!!!!**


	2. New House and NewLife

**On to the next**

**Moon's pov**

When I'm sad I usually hang out somewhere alone. So that's what I did.

I decided to go outside on our house's porch and think things over.

(Flashback)

Moving day. Never a good day. We packed our stuff up in the moving van and left the little town in Indiana behind. I had lived in Indiana all my life and I didn't know what to expect in a new town. I guess in a sense this was good though. I was leaving all my bad memories behind. Especially about my ex-boyfriend Jesse. I now hate that name. I will talk more about that later.

I still couldn't believe my brother had gotten a promotion. David has never worked very hard in his life. In school, he has brought home C's and the occasional B. My mom used to get so mad at him. You see, our mom used to yell at us and that has made use strong. David never had a father figure at home because our dad left our mom. When I turned 15, my mom left and never came back. We've been alone ever since then. When I got named my mom really liked space. So I got stuck with the only non-normal name in my family.

David got a promotion in a financial business. According to him, he got a higher paying job as an assistant manager. Pretty good right? I think so too. I'm very proud of my brother. I keep thinking that this will help Jayden and I think Jayden loves the idea of moving. He never had anyone to play with him in our old neighborhood.

"Moon. Is anyone in there?" Mia said. I looked around, startled. Mia laughed. I stared at her and asked "What's so funny?" She laughed again. "You looked like that for 10 whole minutes." All of a sudden Caylee started to shout, "Mommy, Mommy!" "What?" Mia asked. "We're here!" she cried.

Caylee was right. David turned the car into the driveway of a two story red brick house. It was beautiful. There were pretty flowers and some trees. There was also a big wraparound white porch. Jayden and Caylee ran inside all the while shouting excitedly. Jason, who had been asleep, woke up with a start. I looked around and felt a peaceful sense that I would actually like this place. This could be my new beginning.

After I got inside, I decided to go look at my new bedroom. It was rather small. The walls had a light blue paint color. This would do for a little while, I guess. I grabbed my bags from the van and unpacked. After I unpacked, I went to see what Jayden was doing. He was in the kitchen helping unpack the food. "Whatcha doing?" I asked even though I knew he was probably trying to find some candy. "Unpacking." He said. He started rummaging in a bag that we had put some snacks for the kids in. "Do you want to go unpack your stuff?" "Not really." He answered and I laughed. "Well, to bad." I grabbed his hand and found a candy bar. "You can eat this later."

We went into his bedroom and I noticed that his room was the same blue I had in my room. "Somebody liked the color blue." I said. He went to the window and said "Can I go outside?" "Not until you're done unpacking." I answered using my mom voice. He groaned. He went to his suitcase, unzipped it, and started throwing random things in drawers. "No, don't do that. We're going to organize our things." I said, using my mom voice. I rearranged the clothes and soon everything from his suitcases was in his new room. "You know, it's not going to look like this for very long." He said in a sing-song voice. I gave him a sharp look and left. He raced outside and immediately climbed the tree.

I did the rest of my unpacking and decided to go outside on the porch.

**(Present)**

So here we are at our new home.

**I hope this was a little better. I might not be able to update that fast so bare with me. Thank you guys for reviewing. You guys helped me a lot. Review!!!!!!!**


End file.
